1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt-adjusting device that is adapted to be easily operated and that is adapted to firmly retain a belt thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional seatbelt-adjusting device 100 is shown to include a base member 10, an elongated belt-holding piece 12, a positioning member 14, and a seatbelt 18.
As illustrated, the base member 10 has top and bottom surfaces, and left and right sides extending from the top surface to the bottom surface, and defines an opening 101 that extends between the left and right sides and that has left and right ends disposed respectively adjacent to the left and right sides of the base member 10, and front and rear ends.
The elongated belt-holding piece 12 is mounted slidably on the top surface of the base member 10, spans the left and right ends of the opening 101, and is slidable on the top surface of the base member 10 between a rear position, in which, the belt-holding piece 12 is disposed adjacent to the rear end of the opening 101, as best shown in FIG. 1, and a front position, in which, the belt-holding piece 12 is disposed adjacent to the front end of the opening 101, as shown in FIG. 2.
The seatbelt 18 has a looped portion inserted from the bottom surface of the base member 10 into the opening 101, and is sleeved on the belt-holding piece 12.
The positioning member 14 is mounted rotatably on the base member 10, is rotatable about a vertical axis perpendicular to the top surface of the base member 10 between a first position, in which, the positioning member 14 is spaced apart from the seatbelt-holding piece 12, as shown in FIG. 1, so as to permit adjustment of the seatbelt 18 thereon, and a second position, in which, the positioning member 14 abuts against the seatbelt 18 and the seatbelt-holding piece 12, as best shown in FIG. 2, when the seatbelt-holding piece 12 is moved to the front position.
One disadvantage of the aforesaid conventional seatbelt-adjusting device resides in that the seatbelt-holding piece 12 together with the belt 18 is not firmly retained by the positioning member 14 since the abutting area of the positioning member 14 relative to the seatbelt-holding piece 12 is relatively small.